


"Come give me love like a superstar, just give me everything I ever want and more."

by stupidassfairy



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidassfairy/pseuds/stupidassfairy
Summary: Basically just a little drabble of Alpha and Omega coming to terms with the fact they both feel the same way about each other. Features drunken antics, grumpy bandmates, an inappropriate Papa Emeritus, a slightly whiny Alpha in the beginning, an intense hand job, and a fair amount of swearing. Not necessarily in that order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mainly a kind of Christmas present alpha/omega drabble for a tumblr friend and it was too long for the chat, which is the sole reason I'm posting it here. Title taken from Knife Party's 'Superstar' which is probably what Omega ended up calling Alpha after that orgasm. Cezz, I hope you enjoy this, it was fun to write. Also, yeah, I know maybe the logistics of touring in Perth and then six weeks later touring London might not actually work in band touring life? But I don't care?? Also I can't believe I have to write this but I will, so OBVIOUSLY this is all fiction. I'm in no way stating that this is what happens on their tourbus. I've never met any of the band members so if characterisation is off then again, I don't care. Also, yeah i'm not implying that everyone just sleeps around, these are real people with real lives and real partners etc so this is LITERALLY just for a bit of fun. Merry Christmas :)

It was quiet tonight.  
The storm that had been raging over the UK for the last three days had calmed down significantly; the rain reduced to a gentle drizzle; the wind to a soft whisper; and the thunder to a distant memory.  
Alpha, however, was restless. It was too quiet, and it left him alone to his thoughts. Thoughts that he didn’t want to be alone with.  
He sighed, rolling over in his bunk bed, legs tangled in his sheets, and smashed his face into his pillow pile, groaning. Touring was always hard, being away from home and missing your family members, pets, and the such, but for Alpha, the person he was currently missing was actually touring with him. _Now, how about that?_ He thought bitterly.  
  
He rolled over in his bunk again and jabbed the home button to light up his phone screen. Three eleven AM. Where the fuck was everyone? Well, Alpha knew vaguely where they were. A nice bloke they had met after their concert had mentioned some kind of underground wine and cheese bar in Clapham Common that apparently used to be a public toilet. The others were all pretty keen to check it out, especially Earth, so they’d headed straight there after meeting a few fans. However, Alpha had decided against going and as Papa had pointed out, it was unusual for Alpha to decline such an offer. Suffice to say, he was usually the life and soul of any social gathering. The loudest, the most drunk (probably), the most flirtatious, the most affectionate, the most all round ostentatious usually. Tonight, however, his heart just wasn’t in it and he’d retired to the bus in the hope that a certain other band member would perhaps stay with him instead of joining the rest of them. No such luck.  
  
Water had been courteous enough to throw a text his way at just gone one, telling Alpha that they’d left the place in Clapham Common and had taken the night tube all the way to a different bar in Camden. _That sounds fun_ , Alpha had thought grumpily. He hadn’t had a chance to ride the night tube yet, and was rather fond of London’s underground train system.  
Still, he only had himself to blame for the fact he was currently miserable as fuck. Well, he also sort of blamed Omega a lot, too, because he was the stupid person he was currently missing and he was somewhere in a bar in Camden, probably hooking up with a couple of people, spilling his drink a lot, and taking too many pictures of himself.  
Now, Alpha was no stranger to random hookups. Much like Omega, he wasn’t overly bothered by gender. If they were a nice person, great, if they were an asshole, fuck off. Simple enough usually, but in the last few months, Alpha hadn’t cared for hookups. He would instead spend the night scowling into his drink and wondering why he suddenly felt so possessive over Omega, as the latter flirted and charmed his way into someone’s bed for the night. 

The actual realisation had come on a Tuesday afternoon, roughly five weeks ago, when himself and Omega had been taking some downtime to themselves on the tour bus whilst holed up in Perth. Air had been lounging on the mini sofa opposite them, reading his way through a pile of old comic books; Papa had gone out to search Perth (unsuccessfully apparently) for a good record store; Earth and Water had taken a taxi cab to the nearest beach where they had rented jet skis each, and that had left Alpha and Omega.  
Alpha had decided to play through The Last Of Us again, because he was entirely too attached to Ellie and Joel for his own good and Omega had curled up next to him on the sofa and watched him play. It had been nice. Omega would pat Alpha’s knee comfortingly every time something particularly heart wrenching happened in the game, and he would rub Alpha’s shoulders at any scary moments. This was at least until Omega had fallen asleep on Alpha’s shoulder, muttering softly to himself in his sleep. Air had attempted to wake him up by throwing balled up paper towels at him, but for someone with such nimble hands from years of piano playing, his aim was particularly shoddy and the few that had hit Omega hadn’t made him stir.  
Growing tired of Omega’s incessant sleep muttering, Air had retired to the smaller lounge area at the other end of the bus, leaving a fairly content Alpha with a sleepy mess on his shoulder. Alpha had looked down at the relaxed sleeper on his shoulder and had felt a wave of affection so strong, it was like someone had doused him in an ice cold bucket of love. _Huh_ , he had thought, reaching up to scrub his hand over his eyes. _That was new_. 

Since that incident, Alpha was fucked. He was totally fucking gone for the man he had pretty much grown up with, and had no idea what had caused his heart to do this complete 180 degree turn. He was also fucked because he was pretty sure Papa knew. Every time he looked at Alpha and Omega together, Papa’s eyes would narrow, and he would get this stupid smirk on his face like he knew something nobody else did. He was fucked for a third reason, too, being that Omega didn’t seem to have a bloody clue that Alpha’s feelings had morphed from being almost brotherly to being outright head over heels in love with the man.  
Alpha could only put it down to the fact that over the years, he had simply spent so much time with the man and anyone would develop romantic feelings being around someone for that amount of time. Then, an annoying niggling voice in the back of his head would say irritating things like _“but you’ve known Papa for just as long”_ , and _“I don’t think things like this happen that often, Alpha.”_ He wished the voice would fuck off, really. 

His miserable reminiscence was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the door of the bus. Alpha tensed and shot upright in his bunk, wincing and massaging his head as it hit the slats of Earth’s bunk above him. He let out a shaky breath and eased himself out of the bed and padded gingerly to the door. Another noise came from the door, however, this one was more of a muted thud followed by a sliding noise.  
_What the fuck_ , Alpha thought, as he peered through the little spy hole in the door. He could make out what looked like some feet sticking out as if someone was sat against the door. Alpha hoped it wasn’t anyone weird and that it was simply one of his band members, too drunk to work the numbered key pad to get in the bus. He sighed and turned the door handle, not really sure what to expect. As he pulled the door open, a heavy head fell onto his feet.  
  
“Fucking Hell!” Alpha yelped, yanking his feet out from under the head. Thankfully, said head was still attached to a body; a body belonging to a bandmate. A body belonging to Omega.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Alpha hissed into the night, staring down at Omega’s limp form. A manic stream of giggles erupted from Omega as he attempted to lift himself off of the floor. His attempts were largely unsuccessful. Alpha rolled his eyes and reached down to grab Omega under the armpits.  
  
“Ooooh, strong arms. Alpha arms,” Omega warbled as Alpha dragged him unceremoniously into the bus and kicked the door shut. He laid Omega on his side and flicked on a lamp, smirking to himself as Omega winced and covered his eyes.  
  
“Well. Good night, was it?” Alpha sat back on his heels, crouching next to the Omega shaped drunken mess. The latter hiccoughed.  
  
“Not really,” he mumbled, rolling onto his stomach and pressing his face into the carpet.  
  
“Oh no you don’t, stay on your side, thanks. I’m not risking you puking everywhere on our bus,” Alpha reprimanded, nudging Omega back onto his side with his foot.  
  
“Sorry.” Another hiccough.  
  
As if by reflex, Alpha reached over and began to rub Omega’s back in slow, rhythmic circles.  
“So, tell me. Why didn’t you have a good night then, eh?” Alpha asked.  
  
“S’not the same without you,” Omega muttered, piercing blue eyes flickering open and meeting Alpha’s own. “You ‘ain’t been out properly in ages, I miss you. We miss ya,” he added, gesturing vaguely behind himself to no one. Alpha gulped.  
  
“Yeah, I, uh… it’s, yeah. I mean, yeah. You know what I mean?” Alpha tried.  
  
_“Very articulate, Alpha, well done,”_ the niggling voice in his head said scathingly.  
“Oh get fucked,” Alpha said under his breath.  
Omega’s eyes widened.  
  
“Me?” he asked, looking wounded. Alpha dropped his head into his hands.  
  
“No, not you, sorry. This is such a mess,” Alpha said glumly. Omega stared at him.  
  
“O..kay?” he said slowly. Another hiccough. “Anyway, no, I don’t know what you mean. Your reply didn’t really make much sense, and I don’t think that’s just ‘cause I’m drunk.” Omega slowly eased himself up so he was sat upright and fixed Alpha with his piercing gaze.  
  
“Um. It’s like this… you see, the thing is… I, uh, I have a problem,” Alpha began, toying with his rings. A twisted smile appeared across Omega’s lips.  
  
“Yeah, I can see that. You look like you’re sittin’ on a butt plug, mate. I don’t think you could look more uncomfortable if you tried. Spit it out, will ya. I’m the one that’s drunk and you’re havin’ more trouble talking than I am right now,” Omega laughed. Alpha coloured.  
  
“I think… I mean, I have reason to believe… that uh… Imightbeinlovewithyou.” Alpha stared very hard at a patch of the carpet.  
  
“Sorry? I uh, didn’t catch that last bit,” Omega said apologetically. Alpha groaned, getting up off the floor and walking back towards the bunk beds with his back facing Omega.  
  
_Fuck it_.  
“I am in love with you. I think I have been for a while. You’re not in love with me and it just fucking sucks but I’ll deal with it,” Alpha said snappily, throwing himself back into his bed and tossing the covers over himself. _Well done, Alpha. That was DEFINITELY how you wanted the big revelation to go_ , he thought, hating himself.  
He lay there, unmoving, hardly daring to breathe, unable to quite process what he’d just done. Fuck.  
  
“Budge up,” came Omega’s voice suddenly. Alpha jumped. He hadn’t heard him approach. Cautiously, he shifted closer to the wall to make room for Omega to squeeze in next to him.  
Alpha felt Omega’s hand around his middle and gasped as the cold metal of the latter’s rings made contact with Alpha’s warm skin.  
  
“You’re a colossal fuckin’ idiot, you know,” Omega mumbled, patting Alpha’s stomach.  
Alpha turned his head around to glare at his bed partner.  
  
“Look, I know you don’t feel the same way, it’s shit, but I’ll deal, but don’t fucking make this harder for me than it is already. Get out of my bed if you’re just going to be a clingy, drunk mess,” Alpha grumbled, throwing Omega’s hand off of his stomach. Surprisingly, Omega laughed. A lot.  
  
“Ah, man. Fuck. You really are a big dummy sometimes,” Omega chuckled, pressing himself against Alpha’s back and burrowing his face into the other man’s neck, where he began to pepper tiny butterfly kisses.  
“Who told you that I don’t feel the same way, eh?” Omega asked, his words punctuated with kisses. Alpha held very still, unable to tell if this was just the alcohol talking.  
  
He felt Omega’s hands encircle his middle again and slip lower and lower, until he was running his fingers along Alpha’s hip bones, fingertips brushing his pelvis. Omega continued kissing along Alpha’s neck, behind his ears, his jawline, everywhere he could reach, before he faltered, hands stilling.  
  
“Oi, you’re barely breathing, are you okay?” Omega worried, wriggling upright to look down at Alpha. Alpha stared up at Omega, watching concern swim in those lovely blue eyes. He huffed out a breath and tried to find his voice box.  
  
“I’m, yeah. It’s good, you, uh, can keep going…” Alpha breathed. Omega made a noise of understanding and leaned over to grasp the hem of Alpha’s pyjama top.  
  
“Can we take this off, it’s a bit restrictive,” Omega muttered, lifting Alpha’s top up slightly. Alpha nodded and stuck his arms up above his head, hardly daring to believe this was actually happening. He felt Omega yank his shirt off and throw it on the floor before hovering over Alpha teasingly.  
  
“Uh, if I’m gonna end up naked, can we get these off, at least?” Alpha asked, grasping the waistband of Omega’s jeans. Omega smirked.  
  
“Take ‘em off, then, if you want what’s underneath,” Omega said tauntingly.  
Alpha swore under his breath and made quick work of Omega’s belt, throwing it onto the floor along with his own pyjama top, and finally, Omega’s jeans. Alpha reached up and started to undo Omega’s shirt buttons before Omega pulled back slightly, something tightening in his eyes. Alpha understood what it was immediately. Omega didn’t have self esteem issues in any serious way. Moreover, he quite fancied himself, but Alpha knew he had some doubts about his physique above the belt and wasn’t always completely comfortable being shirtless. Alpha reached forwards and laid his hands on Omega’s chest.  
  
“When I said I was in love with you, I meant EVERY part of you. Don’t be insecure, it’s me.” He reasoned, locking eyes with Omega again. He felt Omega relax slightly, so he continued undoing the shirt buttons and slowly started to pull off Omega’s shirt. The shirt joined the pile of clothes on the floor as Alpha reached up to put his hands around Omega’s neck.  
  
“Come here. Take me right here, right now, Omega!” he said, in a horrendous imitation of Papa. Omega snorted with laughter, his eyes creasing into slits.  
  
“You, sir, are a giant fuckin’ dork,” Omega groaned, lowering himself back down on top of Alpha and holding himself carefully so the smaller man underneath didn’t bare his weight, but felt most of his body pressing into him. Alpha’s eyes rolled back into his head as Omega’s lips found his throat, where he sucked, hard.  
  
“That’s gonna leave a mark!” Alpha yelped. Omega looked up at him and rolled his eyes.  
  
“We’re pretty much completely covered every night on stage. Why’re you worried?” Omega asked, nipping playfully at the side of Alpha’s jaw.  
  
“I dunno, but what are the others gonna think? Won’t they be weirded out if they see that?” Alpha worried.  
  
“Who gives a fuck, man. Don’t think about the others. It’s just us here, let’s think about us. I know I just want to think about you,” Omega murmured, kissing his way up to Alpha’s lips. He nudged his bottom lip, asking for access and Alpha eagerly obliged. They kissed breathlessly for a while, Alpha hardly daring to believe his luck. He decided to push it, just a little.  
  
They broke apart to take a breath, and Alpha snaked his hand down to Omega’s shorts and began to stroke him through the fabric. Omega gasped and immediately began to buck forwards into Alpha’s palm.  
  
“You’re eager, aren’t you? We’ve barely even started and you’re fully hard. I’m impressed,” Alpha muttered, fumbling with the waistband of Omega’s shorts. He pulled out his cock and pushed him onto his back.  
  
“Now, let me take care of you. Just lie back, and let me make you feel good. Can you do that for me, love?” Alpha said softly, grasping Omega’s cock firmly.  
  
“Y-yeah, that’s, yeah. Shit,” Omega garbled, already trying to buck upwards into Alpha’s fist. Alpha hummed in amusement.  
  
“Now who’s having trouble talking?” Alpha lowered his head to Omega’s cock and licked from the base all the way up, where he swirled his tongue around on its sensitive head. Omega was panting heavily already, squirming next to him. Alpha ran his hand over his chest and came to rest his palm on his stomach, where he stroked soothingly. He started to move up and down on Omega’s cock, continuing to stroke his stomach in time with his movements.  
  
“Fucking HELL. Just… ah, keep going,” Omega whined, his legs beginning to tremble. Alpha took Omega’s length all the way down, deep throating as best he could, and burying his face in the soft hair at the base of his cock. Omega uttered a strangled cry from somewhere in the back of his throat and thrust upwards, beginning to fuck Alpha’s throat. Alpha allowed this for a couple more minutes, before he popped his mouth off Omega’s cock, a thick trail of pre-come dribbling down his chin and onto his chest.  
  
“Shit, you look so fucking good right now, shit, please, just make me come,” Omega panted, his head lolling about on the pillow. Alpha chuckled, low in his throat, enjoying the sight before him.  
  
“Shh, I will, don’t you worry. Can you take some nice deep breaths for me, though?” Alpha asked, stroking the side of Omega’s face gently. Omega huffed in a breath impatiently and tried to make a grab for his own cock, frustrated that Alpha had seemingly abandoned it. Alpha knocked his hand away and held it with his own.  
  
“So eager. Breathe. I’m not done with you yet, relax,” Alpha said soothingly. Omega whined again, but did as he was told whilst staring impatiently at the man next to him.  
  
“That’s it, good. Now, do you think you can come for me, yeah? I’ll finish you off with my hand. I wanna watch every moment of this,” Alpha growled, keeping one of Omega’s hands in his, and wrapping the other around his cock again.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, just do it, fucking make me come, fuck,” Omega cried out, turning to bury his face in Alpha’s chest. Alpha smiled into the top of Omega’s head. He was rather surprised at the slight role reversal that had happened since Omega had joined him in the bed. He had Omega completely at his mercy right now, and he was enjoying every second. He started to move his hand in rhythmic, firm strokes; each one eliciting a louder whimper from his partner. His hand slid along Omega’s cock easily from the copious amount of pre-come. He toyed with his cock head for a moment and was rewarded with a low growl from somewhere deep inside Omega’s chest.  
  
“Fuck, you’re close, I can feel it,” Alpha breathed into Omega’s ear, nibbling gently on the lobe. Omega moaned loudly into Alpha’s neck as the latter began to move his hand again, faster this time. Alpha let go of Omega’s hand and tilted his chin up so he was facing him.  
  
“There we go. I want you to look at me when I make you come. I want to see that euphoria in your eyes, love. I wanna see every part of you when you reach your end. C’mon, you’re so close. Give it to me,” Alpha murmured, pressing his forehead to Omega’s.  
  
Omega’s breathing was coming in short, ragged gasps. The bunk bed creaked loudly beneath them as Alpha worked his hand faster and faster along Omega’s heavy cock. Omega’s legs shook violently as he neared his climax.  
  
“Oh my God, oh fuck, oh my God!” Omega groaned. Alpha quickly withdrew his hand and flicked Omega sharply on his sensitive cock head.  
  
“What’s that now? God? I don’t think so. You scream my name when I make you come! Not his. My name. Omega, say it,” Alpha snarled, once again grasping Omega’s oversensitive cock.  
  
“Fuck, A-Alpha!” Omega cried, as Alpha began pumping his cock relentlessly again. Alpha could feel how close Omega was; could feel his orgasm coiled up like a spring waiting to release.  
  
“Again. Say my name, Omega. Who are you going to come for, who owns you right now?” Alpha growled, biting at Omega’s jaw.  
  
“Alpha, Alpha, I’m gonna come, I can’t- fuck, I’m gonna,” Omega stuttered, the bed rocking violently beneath them.  
  
“Look at me, that’s it. Come for me, Omega. Show me how good I’ve made you feel. Come for me!” Alpha ordered, giving a final pull and twist of Omega’s cock as he shuddered and gasped, thick streams of milky come spurting out of his cock over his stomach and Alpha’s fist.  
  
“Alpha…fuck, Alpha…” Omega moaned as he thrashed around in the wake of his orgasm. Alpha stroked and petted him everywhere he could reach. He pressed kisses to his thighs, stomach, chest, throat and finally, lips, holding Omega close as the trembling slowly subsided, and Omega’s breathing returned to normal.  
  
  
  
“Ugh, you gross fucks,” came Earth’s voice from somewhere down the bus.  
_Fuck_. Omega and Alpha froze, wrapped in each other, lost in their hazy aftermath.  
  
“I owe you ten pounds. For fuck’s sake.” Water’s annoyed voice drifted over to them. A low chuckle followed.  
  
“Damn right you do. Pay up,” Air replied, sounding amused.  
Alpha groaned, frustrated.  
  
“Why did you guys have to come back NOW?” he yelled down the bus, glancing morosely at his sad erection that probably wouldn’t be tended to now.  
  
“Hey, that’s not fair. There was no indication from the outside of the bus that anything was going on in here. Should’ve hung a tie round the handle on the outside,” Water called.  
_Fuck Water and his rational comments_ , Alpha thought.  
Omega groaned into Alpha’s neck.  
  
“I hate them all,” he mumbled, still fighting the haze.  
  
“Me too,” Alpha replied, sighing as he heard someone approaching the bunks.  
An amused cough sounded from the side of their bed. Alpha opened an eye with some trepidation and was met with Papa’s smug face.  
  
“Finally. Was it as good as you hoped, gentlemen?” he purred.  
  
“Fuck OFF!” Alpha and Omega snapped in unison. Papa smirked and turned on his heel back towards where the others stood, hidden by the divide in the bus.  
  
“No, you fuck off, you disgusting pricks. I want to get into my bunk and I bet it reeks of sex over there,” Earth called.  
  
“Here, Earth. You take my bunk, I’ll nap on the sofa,” came Air’s gentle tone.  
  
“Thanks, Air. You’re the best. Right, I’m going for some quality shut-eye. I don’t want to hear another peep out of you two sex maniacs over there. ‘Come for me, Omega!’” Earth taunted, in a surprisingly uncanny impression of Alpha.  
  
“Oh, knob off, Earth. Go to sleep,” Omega answered, reaching down to grab a pair of balled up socks from the floor, which he chucked in the general direction of Air’s bunk.  
  
“Aaaanyway, I think I’m going to kip on the sofa at the other end. Uh, congratulations I guess. We all saw it coming, by the way. Alpha, you think you’re subtle, but you may as well have been walking round with a flag that sticks out of your head saying ‘I’m hopelessly in love with Omega.’” Water’s voice was shaking with suppressed laughter as he picked his way over the discarded clothes on the floor to make a beeline for the sofas at the other end of the bus.  
  
“Cheers, you dick,” Alpha replied, sleepily, curling up onto Omega’s chest.  
  
“Hmm. Most interestingly, I have a sudden urge to write some music now. Must be the sexually charged air in this bus,” Papa mused. Omega and Alpha made a face at each other as they heard Papa fumble around for his laptop.  
“I’ll just sit here by the door and work on some new stuff. As you were, gentlemen,” Papa finished, fingers tapping away on his keyboard.  
Omega looked down at Alpha curled onto his chest.  
  
“They’re so fucking annoying. As soon as we get to the next hotel, I’m repaying the favour. And FYI, in case you’re still wondering, I definitely feel the same way, you colossal idiot. I just…didn’t dare dream for a second that YOU felt the same. I’m in love with you,” Omega finished affectionately, kissing the top of Alpha’s head fondly.  
  
“Oh how lovely, can you speak up a bit? I might base some new lyrics around the two of you,” Papa said gleefully.  
  
Omega and Alpha looked at each other in despair, wordlessly coming up with the same plan. Both men eased themselves out of the bed, pulling their shorts back up and stalked over to Papa. Omega and Alpha grabbed an arm each and hoisted Papa up off the ground to which he spluttered indignantly.  
  
“Now, wait just a min-hey!”  
  
Omega wrenched the door of the tour bus open and Alpha shoved Papa outside, sending him tumbling down the couple of steps and landing on his butt.  
“Fuck OFF!” Alpha and Omega said in unison and closed the door on a disgruntled Papa.  
  
“Now, where were we?” Alpha laughed, grabbing Omega’s hand and towing him back to his bunk.


End file.
